


all that you are

by lovecamedown



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (more info in the authors note ), But it's just hinted at, F/M, Finn lists everything he loves about rey, Finnrey Friday, Fluff without Plot, JUST FLUFF REALLY, This is pure fluff, Word Prompt: Hands, a bit of angst, and rey lists everything she loves about finn, barely, like seriously, mention of slight suicidal thinking, sex mention, sex reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are so many more things I want to say to you. But if I said them, I would just sound so cheesy.” He says, offering a shy smile.<br/>Rey just smiles, leans in, and kisses him slowly. “Say them.”<br/>--<br/>Finn has some things he really wants to say to Rey, and Rey has some things she really wants to say to Finn. It's amazing how much hands and lips can say along with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that you are

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is for the word prompt for the first themed Finnrey Friday, "hands". Enjoy! <3  
> Warnings: (The mention of suicide is only brief ---FIC SPOILERS--- Rey tells him that, back on Jakku, she wondered if anyone would have cared if she'd disappeared or died, and that she thought about doing it, but would never have done because of the hope inside her.)

There are times, when Rey is telling him about her life before he and BB-8 came along, that Finn just wants to reach in to her past and take it all away.

When she sits like this, right beside him, shoulder pressed in to his as their hands sit entwined together, and tells him of all the horrors she had to face.

He had a difficult, traumatising life before he escaped, too, of course. It was as bad as hers in a different way.

But hearing about Rey’s past seems to make him even sadder than thinking of his own. (He's sure it's because he loves her more than anything. More than life itself.)

He always holds her hand, especially in times like these; it’s a silent comfort for the both of them, without anything having to be said or done. It’s just a simple way of saying, _I’m here_.

Right now, as they sit together on their bed, she has tears in her eyes as she tells him that sometimes, back on Jakku, she would lie awake at night and wonder if anyone, anywhere, cared about her. If anyone was thinking of her. If anyone in the galaxy knew who she was, and where she was. As much as she believed that her family would come back for her one day, there was still that part of her that _wondered._ Sometimes, her mind would just stray to the darker places where it would think and think and think, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

“When you’re alone – _lonely_ – it’s really hard to keep your thoughts from wandering far. You have no one to talk to. Just yourself. And it’s—well, it’s hard. I couldn’t stop my mind from thinking things; some things that were illogical at the time, I suppose…,”

Rey keeps talking to him, her voice low and distant, almost as though she’s half talking to herself. She continues to tell him about how she would sit and cry in to her knees in the darkness of the night and wonder if anyone, really, would even notice if she was gone.

Finn holds her hand even tighter and feels tears sting his own eyes as one falls down on to her cheek.

“Rey,” Finn says softly. He swallows, trying to put what he wants to say in to words.

She looks up at him, her eyes a little bloodshot, as though she’s been trying really hard to fight the tears.

“I—I’m really glad you didn’t give in to those thoughts, I—”

“I never would have… _done_ anything to myself,” Rey assures him quickly, giving his hand a squeeze. “I mean, I thought about it, obviously. But I guess…the hope inside of me was greater than the fear and doubt. I just kept hoping. I…repeated the same words to myself over and over again, every day. _‘Just one more day. Just keep waiting.’_ And so…I did.”

Finn suddenly feels tears on his cheeks. He turns a little in his position so he can look at her properly, and reaches out to brush away her tears with his thumb.

“…Back in the First Order,” he starts, his voice rough and husky, “I used to imagine my family. Actually—just _people_. I used to imagine people who cared about me; people who didn’t just care about me as a soldier, but as a person; as someone with a soul; a good soul. I used to hope that they were okay, that they were alive, and that they were being strong through whatever troubles they may be facing, so that one day, I might see them again.”  
He leans in a little closer, eyes locked on to hers. “I—I guess I never really imagined people’s _faces_ , as such. I just imagined…them. Who they were. And I—I’m telling you this because, well, I guess I just want you to know that I—I was thinking of you. Indirectly. I mean—” he sighs, frustrated that he’s suddenly lost the ability to _speak_ , and looks away for a moment. “—I didn’t know it was _you_ , that I was thinking of. But I know that now. And I just…want you to know that even when you thought no one was thinking of you, no one would care, that no one needed you…well, I was thinking of you. I was sending out hope that you were okay. Even though, at the time, I didn’t know it was _Rey_ , I was thinking about.”

There are tears streaming down Rey’s cheeks now, and Finn wipes them away frantically, scared that he’s upset her. But then her lips break out in to a tiny smile, and she makes a noise that’s half laugh, half sob.

“Finn,” she says, “you have no idea how much that means to me. Really. I—I don’t know what to say. I just…thank you. _Thank you_. I love you.” She kisses him, her lips closed, and lingers there, her forehead wrinkled.

Finn’s hand settles against her cheek. When she pulls away, he smoothes his thumb over her cheekbone and smiles at her.

 

A silent moment passes. Finn shuffles a little, up on to his knees so he can look at her properly, keeping his hand on her face.

“There are so many more things I want to say to you. But if I said them, I would just sound so cheesy.” He says, offering a shy smile.

Rey just smiles, leans in, and kisses him slowly. “Say them.” She whispers against his lips.

“It might take me a while.”

“What are you going to say?”

“I was going to list the things I love about you. Well, some of them.”

Rey grins, giggles, and pecks his nose. “Knock yourself out, love.”

Grinning too, Finn leans in to kiss her cheek softly and slowly. “Well. For starters, I love these cheeks. Your skin is so soft. Your cheekbones are so beautiful. I love to kiss them.” He kisses them again, and Rey smiles softly.

“I love the way your hair falls down to your shoulders, in crazy little curls and waves; and I just always want to run my hands through it when you’re around because it’s so beautiful. You’re so beautiful.” Finn moves his lips from her cheek to her hair, and he kisses all over her head. Rey giggles, leaning in to his touch.

“I love how much hope your heart is filled with. How you made it through all that you went through, just with so much hope; you stayed true to yourself, and after it all you still knew how to smile and joke and _love_.” He lets go of his hand so he can trace little circles over her forearm.

"That's you too, Finn, I--"

"I know. I know." And then, “I love how, when you smile so big, your teeth are all on show and they’re just so perfect. How did you get to be so perfect, Rey?” He leans in and kisses her on the corner of her lips.

Rey shrugs, smirking as she brings her hand up to sit on the back of his neck. “It just comes naturally.” She quips.

Finn chuckles and leans in to kiss her open lips. “I love the words that come out of your mouth. Every single word. I just want to listen to everything you say.… Speaking of your mouth, I also love that. A lot.” Gently, he pulls her bottom lip between his teeth and Rey makes a noise in the back of her throat, shuffling in closer and tipping her head back a little. Her cheeks are getting increasingly hotter because Finn just keeps getting closer. Finn feels the heat of her cheeks and smiles as he kisses them.

“I love your chin and your jaw and your neck,” he kisses each of those places in turn, taking a special interest in one point on her neck when she hums in approval and holds him there. He trails his lips up her skin, eventually settling on her temple. One of his hands comes out to cup her cheek, smoothing the skin there with his thumb, eyes closed as he presses his nose in to the side of her face.  
“You’re so brave,” he whispers moments later in to her ear. “So strong and courageous.”

“No. That’s you.”

“Don’t argue with me,” he says gently, leaning in to peck her cheek. When he pulls back to look at her face, she’s smiling softly up at him, her hand still smoothing over the back of his head. “You’re the bravest person I’ve ever met. And I’m so proud that I know you.”

“You don’t just know me, Finn,” she brings her hand forward to his cheek and turns his gaze to her, looking directly and deeply in to his eyes. “I’m yours.” Her face is so sincere, so serious. She leans in and kisses him, passionately; deeply.

Always enthusiastic when she kisses him like this, Finn kisses her back straight away. But then he shakes his head and pulls away, grinning when he opens his eyes.

“Wait, wait, I’m not finished. Don’t distract me just yet.”

Rey giggles, leaning in to peck his nose. “Okay.”

“I mean, just look at your eyes,” he says, gently running his thumb over the skin under her eyes. “I swear there are entire galaxies up in there.”

“Okay, now you really _are_ being cheesy.”

“You told me I could be.”

“I’m not complaining.”

Finn smiles. Leans in to kiss her quickly. Rey goes in for another kiss – a deeper one – but Finn pulls away, grinning playfully. “Ah-ah-ah,” he teases, tapping his finger against her nose. “You gotta let me finish.”

Rey groans. “ _Finn_. You’re being irresistible and when you’re kissing all over my face it makes me _really want to kiss you_.”

Chuckling, Finn presses his finger to her lips; and then takes to slowly and methodically rubbing them with his thumb. “Patience.”

She sighs and relents, eventually just relaxing in to his touch. Her lips spread in to a small smile when he traces the backs of his fingers around her face; over her temples, her cheekbones, down to her chin and back up again. Then he runs his hand through her loose locks, spreading his fingers evenly through the strands, getting lost there.

“You’re so smart, Rey,” he whispers, letting his lips press against her forehead. “So clever and so confident. I love how you always know your way around a ship. You can fly ships perfectly without even trying, and you always know how to fix them.” His hands come away and, instead, he kisses her temple a few times, pressing his lips firmly there. He moves them down to the corner of her lips and breathes there for a moment. (Seriously. He is an expert with his lips. Rey can't get enough.)

“I love how you make me laugh,” he whispers, trailing his finger over her bottom lip again. “You’re so funny, Rey, and no one ever makes me laugh like you do.” Softly – so, so softly – Finn’s lips press against the underside of her jaw, and Rey tips her head back a little, closing her eyes as a little moan escapes her lips.

“I love how you have these points on your neck that you like me to kiss so much,” he teases, and when Rey laughs, he feels it in her neck.

“You’ve certainly taken the time to discover those spots.”

“Yup,” he grins, kissing her again, slowly and teasingly, his lips only just open. His breath is so warm against her skin. Rey clings to the back of his head as he speaks again. “And I intend to find more.”

“Please, _please_ do.”

Chuckling, Finn peppers kisses all over her shoulders and neck and jaw and face. Rey is smiling by the time he gets to her lips, and he brings his hands slowly - _methodically -_ up her neck and in to her hair.

“I love every inch of you. Every inch of your skin, every inch of your soul. I love you so much. You’re the one I was waiting for all that time. And I’m so grateful that out of all the hands in the galaxy, you choose to hold mine.”

Rey’s smile is so wide that when she pulls back to look at him, Finn can see almost all of her teeth. It’s his favourite type of Rey-smile. (Well, if he absolutely _had_ to pick a favourite. He loves _all_ of Rey’s smiles).

She brings her hands up to find his that are located somewhere in her hair, and places them together.

“Holding your hands is my favourite thing to do,” she whispers. “Well, one of my favourite things to do with you…,”

He laughs a little and bumps their noses together. “Me, too.”

“Can I kiss you now? Properly? Or are you not done with being cheesy?” She teases, raising an eyebrow at him and shuffling even closer.

“Well, I _could_ keep going…but I might go on forever,” Finn places a kiss on her nose, “there are so many more things I could say about you, Rey,” he’s whispering now, placing soft kisses all over her face, “but I know that we have plenty more time in life for that.”

“Oh, yeah.”

He grins. “You can kiss me now.”

He’d half expected her to speak before she did so, but she doesn’t; just throws herself at him, and her lips and breath are so hot and urgent against his. He returns the kiss straight away, and smiles against her lips when her hands come up to run over his hair.

They’re kissing fast and passionately, Rey’s tongue sweeping all the way around the inside of his mouth, like trying to lick out a jam jar. And Finn _loves_ it; she’s obviously been dying to do this since he started talking. So he lets her kiss him as much as she wants, and he grins in to it as she brings her hands down to cup the sides of his neck. Her breath is so warm and familiar as it goes deep in to his lungs, and she is intoxicating. Wonderful. His favourite thing.

When Rey pulls away, she’s got one of her hands fisted around the fabric of his T-shirt, and she’s breathless. And then she shuffles closer, leaning her head away a little so she can look him properly in the eyes.

“My turn,” Rey says, smiling.

Finn raises his eyebrows. “Your turn?”

“Yeah. I’m going to go all cheesy about you now. Is that okay?” She stretches her leg out over him and straddles his hips, settling with her weight on his lap as he sits up against the headboard.

Smirking a little, Finn brings his hands out to place on her waist. “By all means.”

Rey grins and leans in to leave one kiss on his lips. It’s long but chaste, and incredibly sweet and lovely against his lips. When she pulls away, a smug smile breaks out on to her face when she sees that Finn’s eyes are still closed, and he’s smiling softly, almost to himself. And his smile only grows as she continues.

 

While Finn’s touch was led by his lips, Rey uses her hands more; she intends to use them in equal proportions, but her hands get carried away. Although, wherever her hands go, her lips tend to follow. 

So when she trails her hand over his shoulder and arm and says “I love your shoulders and how when you move your arms, I see your muscles move under your skin. Your beautiful arms,” she leans in to plant several kisses along his skin. “I love your forehead and your cheeks, and how you let me kiss them whenever I want.” She peppers little kisses over those places, and smiles as he smiles.

Her hands are a few beats ahead of her lips, and she seems to be attempting to smooth her palms over every inch of his revealed skin.

They trace over his stomach. “I love you here,” she whispers, and instead of planting a kiss on his stomach, she lets her lips settle just a centimetre from his, close enough that he can feel her hot breath on his own lips. “I love you _here_ ,” Rey’s hand is up on his shoulder now, and she slides it under the fabric of his top, gently brushing over the scar that still lies there.

Finn inhales a short, sharp breath, and Rey notices.

Leaning down, she pushes back the sleeve of his shirt and kisses the scar ever so lightly. “How many times do I have to tell you, you don’t have to be ashamed of this?”

“I—I’m not ashamed,” his voice is rasped, as if he can barely articulate his thoughts, “I just—I wasn’t expecting you to touch it. It still takes me by surprise sometimes.”

Slowly, Rey nods understandingly, pressing her forehead in to the side of his face. She moves her hands to the back of his neck and then runs her fingers up and over his hair, gently scratching her nails over it on the way back down. Her breath is still hot against his cheek, and he bites his lip.

“I love your hair,” she kneads against it softly, “it’s so soft. I love to touch it.” And then her hand moves down, just below the top of his shirt, fingertips brushing over the biggest scar of them all.

“I love this part of you,” she whispers in his ear, her fingertips settling against the still-bumpy skin of his scar. “I love how it’s a symbol of your bravery, and your strength; and a sign that you _survived_ ,” her lips meet his ear lobe for a second in a small, tender kiss. “I’m so glad you survived, Finn.”

Finn closes his eyes, letting himself get lost in the feel of her hands all over him; the way her lips sometimes follow in their path, leaving trails of sparks along his body wherever her skin grazes. She keeps touching and kissing every part of him that she loves – which is a _lot_ – and Finn’s cheeks are getting increasingly hot because she’s so _close_ and so _warm_ and familiar.

“I love your ears,” she whispers, and instead of kissing, she bites his earlobe just lightly, and Finn lets out a noise from the back of his throat. “You always listen to me. And you always let me talk to you, no matter what the time of day. I love that. Thank you.”

Rey moves her hand back up from her position on his thigh and instead places it over his heart, smoothing her thumb back and forth over the fabric there. “I love your heart,” she whispers, staring down at her hand. “Your _heart_ , Finn. It’s the best part about you,” her lips come down and press a kiss against his chest. “I love who you are. More than anything, I love _that_. I love your heart. How good you are; how kind and loving and thoughtful.” She presses her forehead against the spot where his heart lies, and reaches out with the Force to feel it beating, to let his heartbeat mingle with hers and create a rhythm that is just for them.

Finn brings his hand up to the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair.

“Rey,” he whispers.

“I love you,” Rey says in return, pushing her forehead in to his chest for a moment longer before trailing her chin up, over his shoulder, her lips across his neck and finally stopping right in front of his face.

“I love you, Rey,” Finn gazes in to her eyes, his own eyes wide and shining with love and desire. “I love you so much.”

She doesn’t respond with words; just leans in and kisses him, her lips already open against his, and he reciprocates straight away. His hands are still in her hair and hers come up to cup his face. Everything’s hot, suddenly; hot and close and breathless; and this really, really never gets old.

 

And later, when they both collapse next to each other – out of breath; sweat beading on their foreheads and necks and chests; all bare skin and satisfied smiles on their faces – every inch of their bare skin is still on fire from where each of their hands had trailed. They lie facing each other on their sides, the Force humming around them, creating the sense of home that always appears whenever they’re together.

“You are so beautiful,” Finn murmurs, drawing little invisible circles over Rey’s naked shoulders with his fingertip, and watching his hand as it goes. “So, so beautiful.”

Rey smiles. Crinkles appear at the corners of her eyes, and Finn reaches out to run his thumb over them, smiling softly at the sight of her.

“I love you so much.” He shuffles in closer and presses a long kiss to her forehead.

Bringing her hand up to the back of his neck, Rey hums contentedly, closing her eyes as his lips remain against her skin. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed.  
> I just wanna say: of course, at the beginning when I mentioned Finn feeling awful about Rey's past, I'm not trying to downplay his past or ignore it! In fact, I'm actually thinking of an idea for a fic exploring that, too. But basically what I was getting at here is that Finn loves Rey so much, that she is his priority, and when he thinks about her past it just hurts him so much.  
> Just wanted to clear that up! I would never ignore the importance and significance of Finn's past.
> 
> Please do leave a comment to let me know your thoughts, and give kudos if you like! <3 
> 
> Love :* xxx


End file.
